


Через два года после войны

by Contesina



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бывших копов не бывает, даже если у вас барахлит сердце (в любом смысле)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через два года после войны

Они встретились снова через два года — в Лондоне, на курсах повышения квалификации.   
Держа в руках гору папок, она раздраженно толкнула дверь ногой. Дверь резко распахнулась, так же резко остановилась, изнутри донеслось: «Черт!», и Элли на автомате сказала:  
— Сэр.  
— Миллер! — Харди выглянул, потирая лоб. Вид у него был ошеломленный.   
— Здрасьте, — сказала она. — Сейчас уроню.

— Не ожидала, — прошептала Элли на лекции.  
— Что я снова в полиции?  
— Что вы побреетесь.  
Харди шумно вздохнул.  
— Господи, спасибо тебе за Миллер. Только она ко мне нормально относится.  
Элли покосилась на него.   
— Вам вставили кардиостимулятор?  
— И я даже выжил.   
На экране кто-то завопил, и они синхронно подняли головы.  
— Кажется, нам надо поговорить подальше отсюда.  
— И обстоятельно, — заметила Элли.

Обстоятельного разговора не получалось три недели, до конца курсов. Сначала их определили в разные полевые группы, потом Элли два дня ползала в подвале, скрупулезно фиксируя каждую пылинку, оставшуюся от серийного убийства, а на третий вечером, когда им дали передышку, увидела, как Харди спит в коридоре, скрючившись в совершенно невообразимый узел. Она растолкала его и отправила в комнату отдыха.   
— Мииииллер... — пробормотал он во сне, махая руками. Элли шлепнула его по колену, запихнула поглубже на диван и не видела до выдачи сертификатов.

Когда итоговая речь преподавателя закончилась, Элли вышла на крыльцо участка и наткнулась на ноги в запыленных ботинках.  
— Вот, — сказал Харди и протянул ей пакет с жареной картошкой. — Поздравляю.   
— Спасибо, — ответила Элли и развернула пакет. — В парк?  
— Угу.  
Парк был через дорогу, и Харди умудрился стащить половину картошки из подаренного ей пакета. Элли не возражала, потому что ее бывший напарник стал еще больше похож на швабру.   
— Ты решила не бросать полицию?  
— Подала рапорт на перевод в другой город с понижением в должности. Наверное, они прониклись.  
— Умный ход, — покивал Харди. — Сейчас сдашь экзамен, и получишь свое звание обратно. И какой город ты собой осчастливила?  
— Кармартен.  
— Миллер! — хрипло завопил Харди. — Ты с ума сошла?  
— Не орите... сэр. — Элли строго оглядела его и решила, что пинком в бок с ног не собьет. — В Уэльсе тоже люди живут.  
Он подвигал бровями.  
— Заштатный городишко.  
— В нашем людей не больше. А кто вас пустил на службу? Грохнетесь еще прямо на труп.  
Харди довольно хмыкнул.   
— Ты меня возвращаешь к жизни своей прямолинейностью. Я после операции год писал рапорта и надоедал...  
— Доставал.   
— И достал. Прошел обследование, тоже сдам экзамен. Вряд ли меня оставят в Лондоне, конечно, но в полицию я вернусь.   
Они помолчали.  
— Как дети? — неловко спросил Харди.  
— Ничего, — ответила Элли. — Привыкли уже немного.   
— У тебя очень умный сын. И дочка тоже будет умная.  
— У меня двое сыновей, сэр, — беззлобно сказала Элли. — Вы начали впадать в маразм? А если доложу?   
Харди покраснел и яростно цапнул последнюю картошку из пакета.  
— Нет у меня никакого маразма, — буркнул он, жуя. — Память избирательная. И заданий на курсах много.   
— Я поняла, — сказала Элли и вручила ему салфетку. — Руки.  
— Что у тебя за материнские инстинкты?  
— Какой собеседник, такие и инстинкты. Кстати, у нас в управлении не хватает одного детектива.   
— Снова инстинкты?  
— Не будьте идиотом, сэр.  
— А почему ты меня называешь сэром? Я тебе больше не начальник.   
— Привычка, — коротко ответила Элли. — У меня поезд через полтора часа. Вы так орали, что название города наверняка запомнили. А где находится управление, сами найдете. — Она похлопала его по плечу. — Там и встретимся.   
— Эй, а почему ты так уверена? — крикнул Харди ей вслед.  
Оглянувшись, Элли увидела, как он улыбается уголками губ.  
— А кто вас еще выдержит? — ответила она, засмеялась и пошагала к автобусной остановке.


End file.
